HISTORY OF MAXWELL'S CONCEPTS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos ( Natural Philosopher in New Energy) April 20, 2016 Maxwell was an intensely curious and talented student. At the age of 14 he made his first contribution to mathematics in the study of oval curves, and actually published a paper on the topic. At age of 16 he was admitted to the University of Edinburgh. In 1850, he transferred to Trinity College, Cambridge University in England and four years later placed second in the difficult Tripos exam. He then received a fellowship to Cambridge, became a tutor himself for a while, and then, in 1856, became a professor at Marischal College in Aberdeen, Scotland. However in 1865 in order to explain the electromagnetic properties of lifht he abandoned the gravitaional properities of light predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801. So he followed Faraday's invalid electromagnetic fields (intensity and false field), which violate Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction. Note that the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement reject both fields and relativity, because the confirmed the fundamental action at a distance in Newton's third law. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). MAXWELL’S CONTRIBUTION TO THE KINETIC - MOLECULAR THEORY OF GASES After the establishment of the chemical atom through the labors of Dalton and Avogadro Maxwell in 1860 should come back to the topic treated by Democritus and Leucippus, the atomicity of physical matter and the nature of heat. Moreover he would turn to Newton’s mechanics which have developed from experiments with large scale objects. Under such fundamental concepts of physics and the generalized law of conservation of energy and the equivalence of heat and mechanical work, Maxwell at the age of 29 made significant contributions to the development of the kinetic theory of gases. With the assistance of the theory of probability he showed that the velocities of gas molecules in a certain volume are distributed according to the same law as the errors in a group of observations. From this beginning he obtained an equation that gave the distribution of velocities in a particular temperature. Using the equation Maxwell deduced many of the thermodynamic properties of gases. MAXWELL’S CONCEPTS FOR UNDERSTANDING THE ELECTROMAGNETIC PROPERTIES OF LIGHT Historically, Newton predicted the gravitational properties of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801.On the other hand in the 1840’s Faraday developed the hypothesis that light energy and electromagnetic energy were also closely related. From this conviction Faraday discovered in 1845 the magnetic rotation of the plane of polarized light ( Faraday Effect). Moreover in 1856 Weber showed experimentally that the constant K of the Coulomb law (1785) and the constant k of the Ampere law (1820) are related to the speed of light c, where c =3x108 m/s. That is K/k = c2 . Therefore such fundamental experimental facts about electricity and magnetism led Maxwell to develop his electromagnetic theory of light (1865), which took the individual and seemingly unconnected phenomena of electricity and magnetism and brought them together into a unified theory. The development of the concept that light is also an electromagnetic radiation is one of the most dramatic in the history of physics. We quote below from the introduction to the paper in which Maxwell announced the electromagnetic theory of light: “ The conception of the propagation of transverse magnetic disturbances to the exclusion of normal ones is distinctly set forth by Professor Faraday in his THOUGHTS ON RAY VIBRATIONS. The electromagnetic theory of light as proposed by him is the same in substance as that which I have begun to develop in this paper, except that in 1846 there were no data to calculate the velocity of propagation”. However it is indeed unfortunate that Maxwell in 1865 for formulating his electromagnetic theory of light abandoned the well-established electromagnetic laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance and accepted the Faraday wrong concept of field in the induction law (1832). On the other hand, although Faraday summarized that the induction law is the result of a magnetic resultant Maxwell introduced the false hypothesis that the induced current is the result of a hypothetical electric field E. Moreover he did not follow the experiment of Neumann, who in 1845 showed that the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law. Under such fallacious ideas Maxwell tried also to find a hypothetical symmetry to get the correct relation E/B = c deduced from the experiments under the applications of the Coulomb law and the induction law. Of course such situations of wrong hypotheses leading to correct results of experiments like the correct E/B = c deduced from the invalid Maxwell's equations mislead the scientists . Consequently today many physicists continue to believe that Maxwell’s equations are the triumph of electromagnetism and that he was the first who unified the electric and magnetic fields. In “ James Clerk Maxwell-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “His discoveries helped usher in the era of modern physics, laying the foundation for such fields as special relativity and quantum mechanics. Many physicists regard Maxwell as the 19th-century scientist having the greatest influence on 20th-century physics. His contributions to the science are considered by many to be of the same magnitude as those of Isaac Newton and Albert Einstein. In the millennium poll—a survey of the 100 most prominent physicists—Maxwell was voted the third greatest physicist of all time, behind only Newton and Einstein. On the centenary of Maxwell's birthday, Einstein described Maxwell's work as the "most profound and the most fruitful that physics has experienced since the time of Newton". It is of interest to note that the experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) rejected the fallacious Maxwellian ether, while the experiment of French and Tessmann (1963) showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory. On the other hand the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance introduced by Newton in his well-established laws. Under such very important experiments I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles.” In that paper I showed my discovery of dipole nature of photon and I revealed the four basic errors of Maxwell’s equations. The first basic error which led to the contradicting relativity theories is the acceptance of the wrong concept of field, because I showed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. The second wrong concept was that he did not follow the magnetic energy per unit charge Wm/q = (Fm/q)l of the Ampere law ( Neumann experiment) but he replaced the Fm/q by a fallacious electric field E = Fm/q which did much to retard the progress of physics. For example Einstein in his invalid relativity introduced the fallacious electric field of Maxwell when a magnet moves with respect to a conductor and developed his special relativity by violating the Galileo relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. Note that according to the Neumann experiment the motional electromotive force is always due to a magnetic force of the Ampere law, no matter what is moving in accordance with the Galileo principle of relativity. The third wrong concept is connected with his fallacious hypothesis that between the plates during the charging of a capacitor there exist a hypothetical current (called displacement current) able to produce a magnetic force. Note that the experiment of French and Tesmann showed that the so-called changing electric field between the plates of a capacitor cannot produce magnetic force. The fourth error of Maxwell was that he tried to apply the Ampere law of high symmetry ( magnetic force outside a very long wire of current I) by using the fallacious displacement current Id of very short length ( between the plates of a capacitor). In other words in case in which the Id is a real current it cannot give the same results of a current of high symmetry. Therefore his equation of the hypothetical displacement current is characterized by two errors. The first error is that the Id is a fallacious current which cannot give magnetic force and the second error is that the equation is inconsistent with the Ampere law. Here we emphasize that both equations of Maxwell for describing his fallacious hypothesis of self propagating fields (without the fundamental charge) were formulated without applying the fundamental laws of electromagnetism. In fact, after my discovery of dipole nature of photon, light consists of dipole photons behaving like spinning electric dipoles able to give time varying Ey/Bz = c under the applications of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acing at a distance in accordance with the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. Also after my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass the dipole photons carry energy Ε = hν and mass m =h/c2 . Historically, the discovery of the quanta of energy E = hν by Planck (1900) showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics . Nevertheless, today many physicists believe that Maxwell’s equations are the correct mathematical formulations of laws for describing the self propagating fields as properties of space responsible for our “seeing” the stars. Whereas, the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere could be a troublesome idea under the assumed triumph of Maxwell’s equations. According to the well-established laws of electromagnetism the electric and magnetic force acting at a distance on one charge was considered as being caused by the presence at some distance away of another charge. Whereas, in the wrong concept of field introduced by Faraday in 1832 one charge is thought of as producing a “field” everywhere in space which should account for the force on the other charge. In fact, for the simple solutions of difficult problems the electric field E = Fe/q of the well-established law of Coulomb is a vector quantity which gives, at every point in space, the electric force Fe that would act at a distance on a unit positive charge that is placed at that point. Faraday in his induction law using his wrong concept of field introduced the so-called electromotive force EMF = W/q given by EMF = W/q = dΦ/dt Where Φ is the magnetic flux. In his paper “Experimental Researches in Electricity”(1832) Faraday summarizes that a circumferential magnetism is exhibited by an electric current. In other cases since the changing magnetic vector B increases at a rate dB/dt, Faraday found also that W/q = (dB/dt)S . Particularly Faraday for explaining the induction law imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the coil was in a state of tension like stretched rubber bands and he called these bands “lines of force”. Note that later the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance introduced by Newton in his well-established laws. On this basis in 1845 Neumann discovered experimentally that the so-called motional EMF occurs when in a xy system a conductor of length l is parallel to y and moves with a velocity u = dx/dt. In this simple case the magnetic force Fm = quB is parallel to l. Here the vector B which is perpendicular to the xy plane is not the field of Faraday but the vector B = Fm/qu used for the simple calculations of the magnetic force Fm acting at a distance. ( See my NEW LAW OF MAGNETIC FORCE). For simplicity using the vector B one gets: EMF = W/q = Fml/q = (Fm/q)l = (quB/q)l = Bul This equation also can be written as EMF = W/q = Bul = Bldx/dt = BdS/dt = dΦ /dt Since Faraday found also that (BdS)/dt = (dB/dt)S We may write (Fm /q)l = (dB/dt)S Or in differential form one can write (Fm/q)dl = (dB/dt) dS That is, the Faraday induction, based on the wrong concept of field, in fact, is due to the magnetic force per unit charge ( Fm/q) of the Ampere law acting at a distance, no matter what is moving in accordance with the principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. In the same way the experiments of the capacitor-inductance systems showed that the stored electric energy ( We) per volume of the Coulomb law between the plates of a charged capacitor is given by We /vol = εοΕ2/2 Also the stored magnetic energy Wm per volume of the induction law associated with the existence of current in the inductance is given by Wm/vol = B2/2μo Then under the conservation law of energy one finds that E/B = c as εοE2/2 = B2/2μo or E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 and E/B = c Note that 1/εομο = K/k = c2 found by Weber in 1856. Here K is the constant of the Coulomb force and k is the constant of the magnetic force of the Ampere law. However, though Neumann in 1845 showed experimentally that the Faraday induction is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law, later (1865) Maxwell in order to explain the electromagnetic properties of light (discovered by Faraday in 1845) abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance. Instead he accepted the wrong concept of field and introduced two wrong postulations. In the first postulation Maxwell hypothesized incorrectly that the magnetic force per unit charge (Fm/q) is an electric field (E). Thus the correct differential equation of the Faraday induction (Fm/q)dl = (dB/dt) dS was replaced by the first invalid differential equation of Maxwell given by Edl = (dB/dt) dS This invalid equation under the wrong postulation that a changing magnetic field gives rise to an electric field is the biggest error in the history of electromagnetism, because it led to Einstein’s contradicting relativity theories. The second postulation of Maxwell was his hypothesis that a changing electric field between the plates of a capacitor produces a hypothetical electric current (called displacement current) able to give a magnetic force. However the experiment of French and Tessman in 1963 showed that changing electric fields between the plates of a capacitor cannot give magnetic forces.(See the "Displacemrnt Current and Magnetic Fields-ADS"). On the other hand in case in which the displacement current (Id) is correct one can prove that such a current violates the Ampere law. It is well known that Ampere formulated his law by using a current ( I ) of high symmetry (very long wire), while the hypothetical displacement current Id is of short length (between the plates of a capacitor). Using the vector B the Ampere law at a distace r from a current I of high symmetry is given by B = 2kI/r = μοI/2πr Whereas Maxwell using a hypothetical current violated the Ampere law, because he used the Id of short length as B2πr = μοId and making the wrong hypothesis that Id between the plates of a capacitor is equal to εο(dE/dt)S he formulated his second invalid differential equation given by Bdl = μο εο(dE/dt)dS Then comparing these two differential equations he found that EdE/BdB = (E2/2) / (B2/2) = 1/εομο = c2 or E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 and E/B = c In other words Maxwell under his two wrong postulations formulated the two invalid equations which give the correct E/B = c of the experiments, because he tried to find hypothetical symmetries like the postulation of the hypothetical displacement current. So he violated the well-established laws of electromagnetism and developed his wrong electromagnetic theory involving wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. Ironically later (1905) Einstein for developing his invalid relativity abandoned the well-established laws of electromagnetism and accepted Maxwell’s fallacious idea of electric field when a magnet moves with respect to a conductor. So he violated the principle of relativity because the relative motion of a conductor and a magnet produces always magnetic force no matter what is moving, in accordance with Galileo’s principle of relativity. Category:Fundamental physics concepts